


Observing reality

by HotaruRea



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Canon divergence-season 2 AU, F/M, Gen, Guero POV in the beginning, Jealousy, Surveillance, my first fic in 5 years so be gentle, rape mention in chapter 2, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruRea/pseuds/HotaruRea
Summary: What if Guero saw surveillance photos of James and Teresa being very friendly with each other before he managed to contact Teresa to tell her he is alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my first published fic in 5 years and first for this fandom. Why did Guero POV happen for me? I don't know. I don't want to examine it too closely! ;)  
> Second, I need to thank from the bottom of my heart my 2 lovely friends and betas: Dee (@EmDee8907 on tumblr) who named this fic and was excellent sounding board for story ideas and Brenda (@youmaybethechancellor here on ao3) who was my editor extraordinaire! Love you guys!  
> See end notes for Spanish translations and if someone is native speaker and has suggestions to make it more authentic or correct me in any way, please leave a comment!

I suppose I should be grateful to _pinche federales_ for saving my life but being stuck in this hot office ratting out my friends is making me sweat like a pig. They could have turned the heat down at least.

“Guero, who is this?”

Shit! There on the screen of the laptop are surveillance photos of Camila Vargas meeting none other than _mi Teresita_. _¿Qué estás haciendo Teresa?_ You were supposed to make sure you stay alive with that book! And I was supposed to finish with the _federales_ and get you to go do all the things we planned.

The _pendejo_ that brought the laptop in slaps the table.

“Who is the girl, Guero?”

“Teresa Mendoza.”

 

I’ve been stuck in this shitty motel for months now. I can’t do anything or go anywhere without cops watching my every move. Loya is fine for a _federale_ but his company got old about 2 days in. 

Ever since they showed me that photo, I can’t stop thinking about what is going on with Teresa. She was supposed to be safe and Epi was supposed to leave her alone because she has that book. _¿Cómo fue que ella se quedo al final con Camila?_ Loya is not telling me anything except that they are watching her and that my position got worse because they think I’m lying about her.

There is a knock on the door and here we go again. I look out of peephole to see Loya shifting his feet and holding a fat folder in his hands.

“ _¡Vamos Güero!_ We have work to do!”

I let him in and walk across the room to light up a cigarette. He sits at a rickety table and opens the folder that is filled with HD photos. 

“I know you’re mad because your plan for making contact with Teresa was denied but there are ways for you to help her still. Look at these pictures and tell me what’s going on.”

He shows me some pictures of few of Camila’s foot soldiers carrying boxes and I explain to him how this method of moving product works. He asks about locations for exchanging shipments and I give him few locations I know are burned.

Loya gets up and goes outside to give his boss the information, leaving me with rest of the pictures in the folder. I see a bit of curly brown hair that I recognize and quickly dig for the picture.

What I see is so unexpected that I genuinely freeze for a moment.

Teresa is standing by the side of the road next to a giant, black Chevy truck and she is looking at a man. She’s looking at him with gentleness that I thought was reserved only for myself. Their body language indicates that they are arguing but her face says that she is not angry or annoyed with the man.

The man is taller than Teresa. Looks to be around our age and definitely _mexicano_. Thick dark hair, olive skin and beard. He is dressed in all black and is holding black aviator sunglasses in his hand.

I start looking through other photos and find that it’s a series. I put them in order and my heart boils in jealousy.

They seem to be arguing in the beginning photos. _Pendejo_ seems to be explaining something to her. She then touches his arm first as if to calm him down and reassure him and then she cups his face gently. He turns his head and kisses her palm seeming to calm down. They then get closer to each other and touch foreheads and seem to breathe each other for a second with their eyes closed. Then they hug and he kisses her forehead. She gives him a gentle smile and they return to the truck.

_Creak_

The door startles me out of my rage. Loya comes into the room and sees what I was looking at. He looks at me with uncertainty.

“ _¿Quién es este cabrón?_ ” I ask barely containing my emotions.

“Oh, you don’t know him?” Loya tries to play coy but my temper is shot.

“ _¡Claro que no! ¿Quién es?_ ”

“His name is James Valdez, we think he’s Camila’s number 2 but we have nothing on him. He was US Army sergeant and finished sniper school with flying colors, was decorated in the service. Honorably discharged after his 5 years was up. Rumor has it that there was some personal problem he needed to solve and that’s why he didn’t re up. We haven’t figured out how he ended up with the cartel and Camila specifically.”

I know that name but Loya’s speech makes my stomach churn. Even he thinks the guy is admirable.

“I heard about him. _El soldado gringo de Camila_. He supposedly saved Camila’s life, killed the Castillas cartel’s _sicario_ when he came after her. She took him under her wing after that.”  
I can’t stop thinking about them. The pictures are burned in my brain and I want to punch something. How could she move on so easily?

I’m not listening to Loya’s rambling until a word catches my ear.

“....the mic managed to catch part of the conversation. We want you to listen to it, there might be something we didn’t get but you might.”

Loya is looking at me carefully and he is right to do so. I feel like I’m on the verge of exploding but now that I know the recording exists, I need to hear it.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go!”

 

I’m back in the DEA office but this time they put me in a nice, well lit conference room. That’s what I get for my girlfriend moving on months after she thought I died. The pity I see in the eyes of the _Federales_ only makes my blood boil more.

Loya is here looking at me with hopeful eyes. _El Tonto_ thinks I’m going to bring him a promotion if I’m angry enough at Teresa. 

Three more of them enter the room with that _maldito_ laptop. Older guy who looks more like a leader of biker gang than _Federale_ is Loya’s boss Finnerman. And the younger is that same _pendejo_ that first showed me a picture of Teresa and Camila. The third is a pretty black woman that looks like she has “cop” tattooed on her forehead.

“Mr. Davila, we have a recording for you. Let’s see if there is anything you can tell us.”

At least Finnerman doesn’t beat around the bush. I’m ready to get this over with. I need to hear this with my own ears.  
The _pendejo_ presses play on the laptop.

 

[crackling sound turning into a truck driving by then into man’s voice somehow harsh and soft at the same time]  
“Or what? You think you’ll become like me? Is that what you’re afraid of?’”  
“You’re a good person James.”

 

The gentleness of her voice hurts me in a way I never felt before. Not that long ago, she talked to me like that.

 

“Listen to me! There is no good or bad in this business! There is win or lose, live or die. Today…”  
[another truck passes by drowning out the voice]  
“...and we’re short. Short with money means survival.”  
“You mean I left a witness.”  
[the man’s voice becomes a little gentler]  
“We’re in this together. It’s on us.”

 

The way he talks to her makes me uncomfortable and makes my fists itch to punch him.

 

“That thing you’re trying to keep alive inside you? That’s what’s gonna get us killed.”  
“It’s still alive inside you too, James. It’s the reason we’re in this together. No matter how many people you take care of.”  
“Come here.”  
[there is silence and then shuffling sound of fabric rubbing together, then barely audible man’s voice]  
“I’ll fix it later.”

 

The rage that was simmering inside of me suddenly explodes and I throw the glass of water they provided me into the opposite wall. It shatters into million pieces and droplets but I don’t feel the satisfaction or release of the rage and pain inside me.

“ _¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién se cree que es?_ ” I shout with impotence at the situation. 

I realize that they don’t plan to ask me any questions. This was a ploy to try and make me more cooperative. There is no way I have any information on what they are talking about in the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinche federales = fucking Feds  
> mi Teresita. ¿Qué estás haciendo Teresa? = my Teresita. What are you doing Teresa?  
> pendejo = idiot, bastard, fucker, asshole, shithead(you get the gist)  
> ¿Cómo fue que ella se quedo al final con Camila? = How did she end up with Camila?  
> ¡Vamos Güero! = Let's go Guero!/Come on Guero!  
> ¿Quién es este cabrón? = Who is this bastard/asshole/jerk?  
> ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién es? = Obviously not!/Of course not! Who is he?  
> El soldado gringo de Camila = Camila's gringo(American in this context) soldier  
> sicario = assassin  
> El Tonto = The fool/The idiot  
> maldito = damned but in this context English speaker would probably use fucking  
> ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién se cree que es? = Damned son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my betas again: lovely Dee(@EmDee8907), Brenda(@youmaybethechancellor) and a new edition that checks my Spanish Eloisa(@el-corazon-y-la-cabeza on tumblr). Ladies you rock my world and make me better!  
> This chapter has mentions of rape. Also, timeline should be consistent with the show but I wasn't that careful about it!  
> As always Spanish translations are in the end notes.

I’m sitting on an uncomfortable chair in warehouse where Teresa lived for a while. After that recording, I gave them the location hoping it was burned but at the same time hoping it’s not. If they just let me talk to her I know I can get her to flip on Camila and get us both new identities so we can escape this bullshit.

They are supposed to show me more surveillance today but I’m still reeling from yesterday. I can’t get the pictures out of my head. I’m grateful there wasn’t video because that shit would torture me even more.

Loya and Finnerman are standing hurdled across the table from me. Even though their backs are turned I hear every word Finnerman is saying.

“Some of this better be worthwhile information because I’m not down for another lover boy tantrum!”

“Houston office sent the video they shot while watching memorial for Rolando Rios, the gangbanger turned pastor. They got the intel that there will be a business meeting of some his old friends there. Turns out the meeting was 2 days later but they caught our lovebirds on the first night. We still can’t figure out what they were doing there.”

Finnerman turns around abruptly and pierces me with a calculating gaze.

“Ever hear of Ronaldo Rios or Southwest Raza?”

“ _No sé ese nombre pero_ Vargases never had dealings with local gangs and Houston is not their distribution territory anyway.”

He sighs in response and gestures to Loya to bring something. Loya picks up another laptop from the folding table by the chain link fence and brings it to the table in front of me.

“This is about week older than what you saw yesterday.”

I turn my head to the screen and there she is. Standing in front of a memorial of candles, signs, pictures, and flowers. She looks impossibly sad and she’s holding flowers wrapped in brown plastic.

I hear them shifting in the background. And then Loya’s voice snaps me out of my fixation.

“Just press enter _cuando estés listo_ ”

I hesitate for a beat because I’m not ready to see more of _ese hijo de puta tocando a mi mujer_. But I need to get this over with and I want to see more of Teresita -- I need it. So I press enter.

 

[Teresa is standing in front of the memorial and is looking sad and pensive. She takes a step closer to the memorial and puts flowers at the bottom of it. She then turns a little noticing that James is coming closer to her. They look at each other and James turns his back to the memorial. Teresa starts talking with sadness and heaviness in her voice.]

“Everything in life has a price. Brenda was my best friend.”

[She shakes her head and it’s obvious that she is starting to tear up]

“She’s never coming back.”

[Teresa covers her face with her hands. Her voice becomes more breathy and full of tears.]

“It hurts so much!”

[James takes a step closer to her and starts to rub her back in comfort. She looks up at him and he pulls her into a hug. He looks helpless and sad and then he speaks softly.]

“The pain will dull eventually, all you can do now is breathe through it.”

[Teresa breathes deeply and deliberately so you can see her chest expand and hear her breathing out.]

“ _¡Esos pinche cabrónes me robaron todo!_ My family, my dignity, my body, my boyfriend, MY WHOLE LIFE!!”

[She ends with a yell. She pushes away from James while talking but James keeps her in confines of his arms and starts pulling her towards a little bench by the side of the memorial.]

“Breathe, calm down! Let’s sit down a minute.”

[Teresa nods and lets herself be pulled to sit down on the bench. James sits next to her and takes her hand into his.]

“What do you mean your dignity and your body?”

[Teresa abruptly freezes. Her eyes dry up immediately and she looks straight in front of her revealing her eyes going completely blank. Her voice gets even and emotionless.]

“When I first ran, Pote and Gato found in Guero’s safe house. I thought I was going to die. Pote went upstairs and Gato -- He raped me. There was a bag with the gun by my hand. I shot him in the face.”

[James lifts his head and closes his eyes in defeat at realization of what she went through. His voice is even but full of anger.]

“Is the fucker dead?”

[Teresa abruptly blinks back tears that have been forming and turns to look at James with creased brows. Her voice sounds both self-satisfied and confused somehow.]

“Yes but I didn’t kill him then. I killed him before I met Camila at El Limpiador’s.”

[James looks at her with awe but his face changes to concern immediately. His voice becomes a mixture of both emotions.]

“Good. But he didn’t take your dignity or your body, he doesn’t have the power to do that to someone as strong as you.”

[He starts caressing Teresa’s hand with his thumb and turns his face in opposite direction of her. He starts talking quietly.]

“First time I saw them forcibly drug a girl and then send her to a client, I had a panic attack and no one noticed. I snuck out and threw up my lunch. When I started in this business I was never exposed to that part, that was thankfully never my job. Since that moment, I watched every time they did it in my presence. I forced myself to watch what I’m complicit in. But that also means I met my fair share of victimized women. And the rarest type is the one that can survive with her self-respect intact, the survivor, the strong spirit. That’s what you are Teresa.”

[She looks at him with compassionate eyes and lifts their joined hands to her mouth to kiss his hand. He looks shocked and surprised. Her voice becomes soft.]

“I know who you are and what you do, James. I was almost one of those girls, remember? Some things are not in your power to change.”

“Teresa….”

[He whispers her name softly and they look at each other. They come closer together and kiss softly. James pulls away and sighs sadly.]

“This is a bad idea. Camila wants me to spy on you and find out what you’re hiding.”

“Is loyalty to Camila the most important thing in the world to you? What do you want from life?”

[Teresa looks startled to ask the questions but quickly her expression changes to one of determination. James looks deep into her eyes for a few moments and answers pensively.]

“She gave me a lot of things in life but she also took many from me. No, staying loyal to her is not the most important thing anymore. I want to find a way out of that dark cave I’m stuck in every time I close my eyes.”

[Teresa looks pleased with his answer and she squeezes his hand in support.]

“I’m taking care of Brenda’s son Tony. He is in Mexico with his uncle and I’m sending him money. Camila can’t know about him because to her, he is another leverage to use against me. I’m trusting you with this because I want us both to find our way out to better life. I don’t want to be against you, I don’t want to leave you behind, I don’t want to hide from you and I don’t want you to hide from me.” 

[James is vulnerable and shocked at her speech. He kisses her more firmly but then says.]

“We shouldn’t do this often, Camila can never find out. We are both dead if she does. If we’re going to do this, it has to be smart and careful. Now, let’s go home.”

[They both get up and straighten themselves up. James takes her hand and they walk to the car hand in hand.]

 

I am shocked and disgusted. _¡La violaron! Mi pobre Teresita..._ And Brenda is dead! How did all this turn out this screwed up? I just wanted to start a little nest egg for Teresita and me.

“Have something to give us now, Mr. Davila?”

Finnerman was smug and I want to slap the motherfucker but I restrain myself because I need to figure out how to get to Teresa. When I stay quiet, he gives me an out:

“We got a tip that there will be a shipment coming for Camila in 2 days but we only have Galveston as location. You know any exchange spots Camila uses in Galveston?”

“I know some but only if you give me a chance to flip Teresa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ese nombre pero = I don't know that name but  
> cuando estés listo = when you're ready  
> ese hijo de puta tocando a mi mujer = that son of a bitch/whore touching my woman  
> ¡Esos pinche cabrónes me robaron todo! = Those fucking assholes stole everything from me!  
> ¡La violaron! Mi pobre Teresita... = They violated/raped her! My poor Teresita....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my betas again: lovely Dee(@EmDee8907), Brenda(@youmaybethechancellor) and the one that checks my Spanish Eloisa(@el-corazon-y-la-cabeza on tumblr). Ladies you rock my world and make me better!
> 
> I'm struggling to decide how to continue the story so I thought I should ask for the reader opinion. Would you like next chapter to be Teresa's or James' POV of this chapter or continuation of Guero POV in Bolivia or Teresa's or James' POV of Bolivia?  
> I'm going to say up front that the least likely option for me is James POV because I'm not sure I can capture his inner workings to my liking.
> 
> As always Spanish translations are in the end notes.

I fidget with the handcuffs around my wrists. The ride to Galveston is long and this _pinche_ SUV is so uncomfortable. Loya keeps giving me disapproving glances as I shift and squirm.

As we come closer to the shipyard, Finnerman turns in the passenger seat to look at me.

“After the takedown I’ll put Miss Mendoza in the back with you. From here, it’s 12 minute ride to the field office. That’s how long you’ll have to convince her to save herself and turn against Camila Vargas.”

I’m still seeing her kiss James Valdez on that bench when I ask.

“And what if she doesn’t agree?”

Loya jumps in, trying to reassure me. I guess he got attached to me during all these months.

“You’ll walk. A free man. New life, new identity.”

“And Teresa? What happens to her?”

Finnerman answers and his compassion for my situation has obviously reached its end.

“She’ll spend what’s left of her childbearing years in the federal hole sending letters to her boyfriend in another federal hole. It’s not easy turning on the one you love but she obviously moved on so it should be easier. That pain you feel deep down, that thing you think’s a broken heart? It’ll fade over time. Won’t be long until you’re at the beach sipping margaritas with some other pretty, little brown-skinned girl making you forget all about the one who chose Camila Vargas and another man over you.”

I feel the rage inside me heat up. _Ese hijo de la chingada_ is pushing my buttons and I can’t figure out his game.

“Look, I’m gonna do what I need to do here but I suggest you shut the fuck up before I change my mind!”

His face turns into amused expression and he mockingly exclaims.

“Oh, dear god! Not another tantrum!”

 

* * *

 

We’ve been waiting for the action to start for about 20 minutes. Just sitting in the truck in silence when the radio Finnerman is holding crackles.

“I just saw the hand-off!”

Finnerman puts radio to his mouth and says:

“All units prepare to move.”

Suddenly the car lurches forward and the action starts. The sirens sound out and we intercept a brown van. I look out the window and see familiar brown hair and eyes but she is wearing a mask. Her eyes widen when she spots me, but something gets her attention in the van and she turns her head.

Chaos ensues. People in the van start to abandon it and fire at the feds. I lose sight of Teresa and -- as cartel people run in the buildings -- everyone exits our SUV except me. Finnerman produces a megaphone out of somewhere and starts talking into it.

“DEA! Federal agents! Exit the building! Federal agents! Come out with your hands above your head!”

When he is sufficiently satisfied that no one is complying, he tosses the megaphone aside and turns to instruct Loya.

“Stay on him! Let’s see if we can smoke out some of these sons of bitches!”

He runs into the building and Loya jumps out of the car to cover him. I jump out after him. And we both turn our heads at the sound of running on the roof above us. It’s Teresa and Loya recognizes her too.

“It’s your girl! Doesn’t look like you’ll get a chance to say goodbye!”

He turns his back to me and I throw my arms around his neck. I push his neck in my elbow and choke him to unconsciousness. Quickly, I take the keys from his pocket and free myself out of my handcuffs and leg shackles. I also take his gun and run into a building Teresa was running on top of.

 

* * *

 

The building is a fucking enormous warehouse filled with some kind of giant machinery. I search for Teresa carefully. The sound of running draws me out to an empty area and I see it’s her.

“Teresa!”

She turns around and points her gun at me. She looks shocked and afraid as she recognizes me. Her hand starts to shake.

“Guero? _¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡No puedes ser real, estás muerto!_ ”

I start to come towards her slowly and gently.

“It’s me, babe! I’m not dead, the DEA got me out just in time!”

Her eyes suddenly get cold and she straightens her gun, pointing it more firmly at me.

“Don’t move!”

I stop, suddenly nervous at the coldness in her voice.

“What are you doing, babe?”

“I saw you with them! You’re the rat!”

I need to plead my case to her because she will surely understand if I explain.

“I’m here to help you! I’d never do that to you, I was just trying to buy us some time until I can come get you. You gotta believe me, babe!”

I start getting closer to her again.

“Don’t move!”

I stop abruptly. She still has her gun trained on me.

“I love you!” I say vehemently.

“Bullshit!” She shakes her head while saying the word as if to reinforce what she’s saying.

“I’m with you! I’ll always be with you!”

Suddenly, we’re interrupted by Finnerman coming from my side.

“Hands in the air! You need to lower your weapon, Miss Mendoza! Drop it! Drop the gun! Everything’s gonna be okay, we’ll take care of you…”

While he is focused on Teresa, I pull my gun up and shoot him in the side. There is another shot from my other side and James fucking Valdez comes behind one of those vats, pointing his gun at me.

Teresa puts her gun down and pulls me behind her.

“No!” She yells at him and he looks at her in hurt and confusion.

“Who the hell is this?”

“This is Guero!”

I can finally see her face and she looks worried but not scared at all. She knows that he won’t fire while she’s in the way. James turns his attention to me and puts his gun down.

“Guero Davila. You’re the rat!”

Before I could say anything, Teresa changes the focus of the moment.

“The DEA agent! Is he dead? We need to go!”

I have a solution to the problem so I pull her hand and start running in the opposite direction to the warehouse door.

“I know a way out, follow me!”

 

* * *

 

Pote and the other guy stole some kind of van that has the cab and cargo parts separated, so now I, James, and Teresa are sitting in the cargo. When we got in, James pulled a zip tie from somewhere and tied my hands up and they are hurting like a bitch.

They are sitting across from me and Teresa still seems to be in shock. Her hand is gripping James’ bicep so tightly I can see where the skin has turned white. I need to explain to her what’s going on. I need to make her listen! I try speaking in Spanish so that _pendejo_ doesn’t understand.

“ _¡Teresa, tienen vigilancia sobre ustedes dos! Él es el perro faldero de Camila, ¡no puedes confiar en él! ¡Te amo! ¡Podemos alejarnos de esto como lo planeamos! ¿Te recuerdas? La playa en España?_ ”

Teresa just stares blankly at me, like she didn’t hear a word I said. James starts to laugh in disbelief. She startles at the sound and turns to look at him.

“ _¡Mis padres son mexicanos, tonto! ¡Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo!_ Now, what surveillance are you talking about?”

I have no interest in talking about anything with _ese cabrón_ but Teresa chimes in.

“Surveillance? When?”

“They have video of you two talking in front of a memorial for some gangbanger in Houston and pictures and a little bit of audio of you arguing on the side of the road somewhere. Nothing incriminating. You were lucky... But not really if Camila finds out your plans.”

Both of them seem unnerved by the revelation. She releases the grip on his bicep and he turns to look at her. Teresa starts to looks sick and scared so he leans in to cup her cheek with his hand and caresses it with his finger. I feel like ripping his hand off his body.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Teresa takes his hand off her face and squeezes it. She turns to look at me.

“You left me! And now you heard what they did to me! Are you really that stupid that you thought I would be fine? I can’t talk to you right now-- I just can’t!”

She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side. I need to make her understand that I never wanted this to happen.

“I had no choice! It all happened so fast! I--”

A smack to my head interrupts me. _Hijo de puta_ slapped me! I turn to tell him off and I see his face full of rage.

“You would do well to shut up right about now! I have no patience for your whining and Teresa told you she can’t talk to you right now!”

I realize it’s better to not bother Teresa right now but I can’t let this fucker talk to me like that without saying anything.

“ _¡Chinga tu puta madre!_ ”

To my surprise, James just rolls his eyes and looks away from me.

 

* * *

 

When we arrive at the house, I start to get nervous. They lead me into a room they prepared with plastic tarp. I know what this means and I hope my plan works. Teresa still looks dazed but now she looks worried too. She keeps looking between James and me and biting her lip. I want to reassure her but right now there’s nothing I can think of to say to her.

Camila Vargas comes into the room looking as scary as always. She looks me up and down and doesn’t seem impressed.

“You led DEA to my warehouse.”

“Everything I gave DEA was a dead end! Every name, every location was already burned!”

“And it’s because of this you think I shouldn’t kill you?”

Teresa looks at Camila with panic in her eyes and it’s time to start my plan.

“No, I think you shouldn’t kill me because you need me. The Jimenez brothers, they screwed you over and we both know they were the last cartel in Mexico willing to supply you. And Epi, he’s got the army behind him so Colombians ain’t gonna touch you.”

“And you’re gonna provide the answer to my troubles?”

She’s not buying it yet and my nerves grow.

“You need a new supplier. Someone who’s not afraid of Epi or the Colombians and I can connect you with one.”

“Well, you can save your breath. I don’t do business with Russians.”

Camila seems done with the conversation and I finally make the play.

“Supplier is not Russian, it’s El Santo.”

Something changes in her eyes. She seems interested but still not convinced.

“El Santo is a madman.”

“He’s the last chance you got. You need to go to Bolivia.”

I can see I got her. I smile a little and wait for the confirmation. She turns to James and says:

“Let him make the call. Book the flights.”

Then she walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinche = fucking  
> Ese hijo de la chingada = This motherfucker  
> ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡No puedes ser real, estás muerto! = Oh my God! What is happening? You can't be real, you're dead!  
> ¡Teresa, tienen vigilancia sobre ustedes dos! Él es el perro faldero de Camila, ¡no puedes confiar en él! ¡Te amo! ¡Podemos alejarnos de esto como lo planeamos! ¿Te recuerdas? La playa en España? = Teresa, they had surveillance on you two! He is Camila's lapdog, you can't trust him! I love you! We can get away from this like we planned! Remember? The beach in Spain?  
> ¡Mis padres son mexicanos, tonto! ¡Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo! = My parents are Mexican, you idiot! It's a miracle you survied this long!  
> ese cabrón = that bastard  
> Hijo de puta = Son of a bitch/whore  
> ¡Chinga tu puta madre! = This doesn't have a direct translation but it's something like: "Fuck your whore of a mother!"

**Author's Note:**

> pinche federales = fucking Feds  
> mi Teresita. ¿Qué estás haciendo Teresa? = my Teresita. What are you doing Teresa?  
> pendejo = idiot, bastard, fucker, asshole, shithead(you get the gist)  
> ¿Cómo fue que ella se quedo al final con Camilla? = How did she end up with Camila?  
> ¡Vamos Güero! = Let's go Guero!/Come on Guero!  
> ¿Quién es este cabrón? = Who is this bastard/asshole/jerk?  
> ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién es? = Obviously not!/Of course not! Who is he?  
> El soldado gringo de Camila = Camila's gringo(American in this context) soldier  
> sicario = assassin  
> El Tonto = The fool/The idiot  
> maldito = damned but in this context English speaker would probably use fucking  
> ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién se cree que es? = Damned son of a bitch! Who does he think he is?


End file.
